vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Luo Tianyi
Luo Tianyi (洛 天依) is a Chinese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Bplats, Inc., under the YAMAHA Corporation, and was created in collaboration with Shanghai He Nian. She was released in July 2012 for the VOCALOID3 engine. Tianyi is the grand winning entry of the "VOCALOID™ CHINA" contest, held for choosing the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID. Her voice is provided by a Chinese female voice actress, Shan Xin (山新 / 王 宥霁; Wáng Yòu Jì), who is able to speak Chinese and Japanese. Concept According to her short anime series, Luo Tianyi is an angel who came to earth with a mission to spread music to the world. Tianyi can detect "the song of your heart"(心中的歌声) of a person. The "Song" can be interpreted as the strongest emotion a person has at the moment, or a melody that represents them. Even if the person cannot express the melody themselves, Tianyi can still hear it and sing it. Her personality is a bit introvert, but she is still the type of girl who has a lot of empathy and does not give up easily. She admires the VOCALOIDs from the past, and dreams of the day she can do just the same as them – using songs to bring happiness to the world. While she cannot communicate with humans due to the language barrier between humans and VOCALOIDs, she is very sensitive to others' emotions and can use songs to express her own emotions and thoughts. Her special skill is "Resonate" (共鸣). Etymology Her original name was Yayin Gongyu (雅音宫羽), however, this was dropped because it was written in a Japanese naming style rather than Chinese. The name (pinyin: Luò Tiān-Yī) Luo may come from the last name of a goddess (Luoshen, 洛神) that appeared in ancient Chinese legends. The goddess plays instruments and is considered to be one of the goddesses of music in China. Tian ''(天) may come from Tianlai (天籁), which means "sounds from nature", which is used in China to describe the most beautiful voices. ''Yi(依) is short for Yiren (伊人), which means "fair lady" in ancient Chinese. Appearance The design was originally drawn by MOTH, but was refined and redrawn by illustrator Ideolo. Relations *Mo Qingxian; Companion *Zhiyu Moke; Companion *Yuezheng Ling; Companion *Yuezheng Longya; Companion VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage |-|Luo Tianyi = Marketing Additional information Popularity Trivia *Hidekaz Himaruya, the author of Hetalia Axis Powers, made a blog entry with fanart of Yayin Gongyu.link *The name of the creature next to Luo Tianyi is Tian Dian (天钿) and is described as a fairy of music. She is 10 years old and 30 cm tall.link *Tianyi was going to become the first Chinese and Japanese bilingual VOCALOID. However, the Japanese voicebank has been cancelled. Notable for... *First Chinese capable VOCALOID *First female Chinese VOCALOID *First VOCALOID by Shanghai He Nian *First female VOCALOID by Shanghai He Nian *First VOCALOID to have an OVA series *First Chinese VOCALOID to be on stage *First VOCALOID to perform with a VOCALOID of another company and language Gallery References External links Official : *Vocaloid China (Chinese) *Vocaloid Project *Vocaloid Project Tianyi Fandom : *Luo Tianyi (Yayin Gongyu) fanart DeviantArt DeviantArt2 / Pixiv Pixiv2 / Piapro *Luo Tianyi (Yayin Gongyu) models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Luo Tianyi derivatives on Fanloid wiki